lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
The Pretender
The Pretender is the 58th episode of Code: LYOKO. It aired on October 12, 2006. Plot It Starts off with a crow perching on a light pole then a cloud of black smoke comes out of the pole possessing the crow. Meanwhile Ulrich and Odd are arguing in the boys' shower room about who killed more of XANA's monsters. When Ulrich talks about when he saved Odd from a Megatank, Nicholas comes up and asks if they are talking about a video game. Odd responds by saying that they were talking about Teddy bear Heaven and says that it's too complicated for Nicholas's and Herb's minds. Then a young boy, Johnny, asks to speak to Ulrich in private. As it turns out, Johnny likes Yumi. Ulrich says that Johnny should follow Yumi around wherever she goes, which Yumi hates. Ulrich brings it up with the group minus Yumi, but they didn't like his idea. Johnny goes up to Yumi in the library, and starts to ramble on while Yumi is trying to ignore him. Yumi goes to get her lunch with Johnny on her tail getting the same things she gets. Ulrich urges Johnny to keep following Yumi, which the group frowns upon. Later, Aelita and the boys notice the birds are flocking in very large groups. Odd remarks on the similarity to a "dumb film that wasn't even scary." The similarity increases as the crows begin to attack the Lyoko Warriors. Yumi, with Johnny still on her tail, is practicing gymnastics when the rest of the gang head to the factory, Odd screaming his apology for insulting the previously mentioned horror film. Yumi urges Johnny to try her trick on the vault, which leaves him losing his balance and landing in pain with one leg on either side of the bar while Yumi flinches. Then the birds break through the window and attack them. Yumi urges Johnny to run, telling him the birds are after her. Ulrich lifts the manhole cover in front of the factory to see crows everywhere. The four rise out of the hole and walk towards the factory. Oddly enough, the crows allow them to pass, again nodding the The Birds film. This does not last though, as the birds eyes begin to turn red and they attack. Ulrich and Odd try to hold them off, so Jeremie and Aelita can make it to the elevator. Odd and Ulrich pull it off, and make it to the elevator the instant before it closes. Aelita attempts to call Yumi, who is trapped in the tool shed, with no success as Yumi is unconscious. They enter Lyoko and Odd & Ulrich compete on who can destroy the most monsters. Odd is devirtualized and Johnny tells the principal about the bird attack. At first he doesn't believe it but eventually he finds Yumi in the shed. She is taken to the hospital accompanied by Johnny. Ulrich is on his own with Aelita, until the Scyphozoa comes to keep them company. It possesses Aelita and Ulrich is unable to stop her from entering the Way tower and deleting the desert sector. Jeremie launches a Return to the Past and Yumi is fine. This time, when Johnny comes to Ulrich, he tells him to tell Yumi that "Ulrich is a really dumb jerk and he wants to apologize for pulling such a stupid stunt." Yumi invites him to study with her, and he readily agrees. Then Jeremie brings up the statistics and announces that the Lyoko Warrior who has outclassed all the others is Aelita. Goof * When Aelita is under XANA's control and runs to the Way Tower, it's activated. Trivia * The Desert Sector is destroyed. * The episode's XANA attack is most likely a reference to the Alfred Hitchcock movie. "The Birds", and it is referenced a couple times in the episode. * Aelita takes a skateboard to the factory in this episode. * She had her memory token out In this episode. Category:Episodes